


Can't Help Falling in Love

by Chinchilla_7



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinchilla_7/pseuds/Chinchilla_7
Summary: Marvin has a secret: He's a great singer. Once Whizzer finds out about that little secret, he wants to do everything in his power to hear Marvin's voice.





	Can't Help Falling in Love

“Please? Just this one time will you please just do it?”

Whizzer's head rested on Marvin's chest as he looked up at the other man. He was trying to convince Marvin to sing him to sleep for once, despite Marvin's constant refusal.

“I told you. No. Just… go to sleep,” Marvin answered, closing his eyes so he wouldn't see the disappointment on Whizzer's face.

This never would've happened if Marvin had actually paid attention while he was singing. But instead, he was careless, allowing Whizzer to hear him which causes his lover to constantly pester him to sing more often.

_Marvin sat at his desk, his mind on autopilot as he filled things out for work. Whizzer wasn't home so these were one of the few moments that he took to sing to himself._

_He didn't do it often, since he had lost his confidence over the years and found himself nervous to sing in front of others now. It didn't matter the amount of praises and compliments he'd receive, Marvin still didn't like singing to an audience._

_Sitting at his desk by his lonesome, however, was something he was ok with. Without a second thought, he began humming a tune, and that hum became actually words and soon enough, he was singing. He wasn't loud, he was never loud because, despite being alone, there could be someone who could hear him._

_And that day, someone was._

_Whizzer had come home earlier than expected and Marvin hadn't heard the door as Whizzer entered. Whizzer didn't say anything when he walked through the door, knowing Marvin would probably be working on something and wouldn't want to be disturbed. At first, he was going to leave Marvin to his work, but what he heard from the office changed his mind._

_Whizzer approached the door quietly, not wanting Marvin to hear him just yet, and leaned against the doorway. He watched as the man he loved worked and sang, something he didn't know Marvin was good at. The sound of Marvin's voice put a smile on Whizzer's face._

_When the song ended, Whizzer decided to make his presence known._

_“I didn't know you could sing,” he said, which obviously startled the man since Marvin jumped and turned to face Whizzer._

_Marvin looked at him for a moment before responding, “I, uh… I can't… I wasn't…” he lied, a faint red tint forming on his cheeks. Whizzer wasn't supposed to hear this, no one was._

_“So what you were just doing wasn't singing?” Whizzer asked, raising an eyebrow, “because I'm pretty damn sure it was and it was pretty damn good.”_

_Marvin's face only got redder, “uh, well… I don't… it's nothing special…” he mumbled, looking away from Whizzer and turning back to the work on his desk._

_Whizzer giggled slightly at how embarrassed the other man was, moving towards him, “Marv, baby, that was something special. It was amazing and I'd very much like to hear more of it,” he spoke gently, resting a hand on Marvin's shoulder._

After that discovery, Whizzer made it a point that he, indeed, wanted to hear more of Marvin's voice. Now, whenever he saw fit, Whizzer would mention the possibility of Marvin singing and every time, Marvin declined and Whizzer would huff, but wouldn't push it.

Tonight, however, Whizzer wasn't backing down.

“I'm not going to sleep unless you sing,” he said, putting a finger on Marvin's chest.

That caused Marvin to lightly scoff, “then I guess you'll be awake all night,” he answered, still refusing the idea.

Whizzer sat up and leaned over the other man. “Please Marv? I really love your voice. It's so nice to listen to. Please will you just sing something? I won't ask ever again, I promise. Just please…” Whizzer wouldn't admit it, but he was pleading at this point.

Marvin opened his eyes and sighed, “You won't ask again?” He asked, and Whizzer nodded in response. He thought for a moment before answering, “Fine. But just this once… what song do you want?” He couldn't believe that he was agreeing to this.

Whizzer basically squealed in delight and lied back down, “ok, could you do… Can't Help Falling in Love?” He asked, voice showing his excitement.

Marvin nodded, sighing again, there was no going back now. “All right, Can't Help Falling in Love it is then,” he said and then started to sing.

“ _Wise men say_  
_Only fools rush in_  
_But I can't help falling in love with you_  
_Shall I stay?_  
_Would it be a sin_  
_If I can't help falling in love with you?_

_Like a river flows_  
_Surely to the sea_  
_Darling, so it goes_  
_Some things are meant to be_  
_Take my hand,_  
_Take my whole life, too_  
_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows_  
_Surely to the sea_  
_Darling, so it goes_  
_Some things are meant to be_  
_Take my hand,_  
_Take my whole life, too_  
_For I can't help falling in love with you_  
_For I can't help falling in love with you”_

The entire time, Whizzer lied there with a huge grin on his face and his eyes closed. The sound of Marvin's voice putting him in a relaxed state. He had his arms wrapped around the other man, wanting nothing more than to be close to Marvin.

When the song ended, Whizzer opened his eyes again and looked at Marvin, “thank you…” he said quietly, leaning up to kiss Marvin gently, “I loved it.” 

Marvin gave Whizzer a small smile, “yeah, well… yeah…” he mumbled, shrugging and avoiding Whizzer's eyes. Sure, Whizzer thoroughly enjoyed his singing, but he was still timid about the whole thing, even though he knew he shouldn't be.

Whizzer smiled, giggling slightly and lying back down on Marvin's chest, “I can sleep now,” he said, which caused Marvin to chuckle slightly, “Good-night baby, love you,” he murmured, already feeling the heaviness of sleep.

“Good-night princess, I love you too.”

The next morning, they woke up still holding each other.


End file.
